


Lunar Eclipse Duo

by DragonetEra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, High School, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima and Kageyama Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetEra/pseuds/DragonetEra
Summary: Tsukishima Kei despises idiots, but maybe, one miraculous day, maybe just for Yamaguchi Tadashi's sake.......Kageyama Tobio would turn out to be an exception.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't owe the fanart)
> 
> Time to introduce another possible dynamic duo. Maybe there was a reason that Furudate wrote it in a way Tsuki and Tobio hates each others guts.
> 
> Because the combination of their chemistry would be unstoppable.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> But here I am, to fulfill the fanon fantasy.
> 
> Tsukiyama and KageHina are the two couple ships involved. The relationship between Tsukishima and Kageyama are friendship-with-benefit-wised, not relationship.
> 
> Also may or may not have a couple description of violence, depends on how I feel like writing this.
> 
> Yes, I did not plan the whole plot to the end. So we'll see how this goes hehe.
> 
> Also if you're wondering why the title of his fanfic is called Lunar Eclipse, that's because a lunar eclipse occurs when the Moon moves into the Earth's shadow.
> 
> When the Sun, Earth, and Moon are exactly or very closely aligned with Earth between the other two, and only on the night of a full moon.
> 
> So Tsukishima is like the moon.  
> (Tsuki in Kanji is 月 = moon)
> 
> Kageyama is the shadow.  
> (Kage in Kanji is 影 = shadow)
> 
> And the Lunar Eclipse happens rarely, like by chances?
> 
> Just like the chance that Kageyama and Tsukishima would bond a friendship and work together?
> 
> YA you should be able to understand now, if not, Google.

Credit: @popysicle (Twitter)

\-----

Tadashi slows down his pace, letting Kei walk past him. He hears them, chuckling and laughing over their last victim. A heavy stench of cheap cigarette smoke clings in the air. 

Practice was already over for the day, Tadashi walks home with Kei like he always does, but he has a feeling that he should expect the unexpected.

Kei has his headphones on, but the stench makes its way over to him. It stings his sense of smell as he pulls his shirt up to his nose. He glances around the area to identify who or where that horrid smell is coming from. Instead, he finds Tadashi missing from his side. He turns around to see Tadashi trailing off 2 blocks away from him, a rather timorous look paste on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Kei walks back to him, asking gently. He notices, Tadashi has been _off_ these days. Well, he knows Tadashi isn't a self-assured person, nor is he very self-reliant. Like how he needs some minor assistance and encouragement from Shimada-san to perform his jump float serves, even in official matches. Kei isn't calling Tadashi a coward, he knows Tadashi has been working hard on volleyball and his confidence. He sincerely believes Tadashi can do better, but with his jittery personality being a problem standing in his way, it's hard for people to see what Tadashi can be capable of. If Kei would explain Tadashi, his would say that his confidence comes and goes at a push or a pull, either from his own mentally or from someone else.

In this case, it's someone else affecting Tadashi.

"Hey, you know, I've been hearing a lot about this lately, that Mori and his friends are coming to Karasuno."

"Mori? Mori Daisuke?"

Tadashi nods. Kei didn't find that information as threatening as Tadashi thinks it is, in fact, he's a little amused. Mori Daisuke was just another foolish, annoying, scrawny kid he barely knew back in junior high. Perhaps it was thanks to him that he met Tadashi, after all, that kid used to be one of the children that Tadashi would choose to avoid. There were a few days where Mori would prey on Tadashi by sudden, by random, and he would do all those typical pickings, pushing, maybe throwing out a couple of Tadashi's belongings. Tadashi never really had the guts to stand up to Mori, he tried talk back to him once.

Let's just say it's didn't turn out well for him.

But ever since Kei's appearance on this one time he helped Tadashi get out of his troubling situation, Tadashi stuck to Kei pretty closely. He also found his _'list of people to avoid'_ reducing, at least that's what he told Kei. And it's not like Kei actually did anything, well, maybe trash-talked on the pathetic 10, 11 year old a couple of times. His height as a junior high kid stands out a lot too, useful for 'asserting dominance' among the other kids, especially among Mori's gang.

Like said, Kei wasn't really doing it on purpose back then.

"Rumors are just rumors, don't be silly."

Kei advices Tadashi to not worry about it too much, because he clearly wouldn't give a damn about it.

"That's what I thought so too, until......"

Tadashi trails off his words. Kei begins to notice how Tadashi has his eyes fixated in one particular direction this whole time. He follows Tadashi's visual line, turning his head to the same direction. He sees the park up ahead, the park where he first met Tadashi, but that's not the main point. A group of tall, dark clothed teens standing behind the slide towers with a few of them holding cigarettes. Kei has identify where the smell was coming from. That's not all, one of them with a patch of brightly dyed red hair moves away from the slides and reveals himself.

"Mori--no, wait......"

Kei still isn't convinced that the rumors could be turn, but he was very convinced that Mori-san had moved away from Miyagi after his 2nd year in junior high. He believed that was a fact, unless their teacher was bluffing with the class about the news that Mori had suddenly stopped coming to school because of that. 

He looks closer again, hoping to prove himself wrong. Mori and his gang walk out the park and make a turn around the corner.

"Tsuki, let's go already."

Tadashi is ready to make a run for it, he tugs on Kei's shirt.

"Yama, hold up, I need to-"

Kei hasn't realized that the gang was walking towards their direction. He was too focus on figuring out whether the teacher was really bullshiting or that's just a random teenage with the worst taste for hairstyling.

Then he finally gets a clearer vision, his line of sight matched with that person.

"It really is him--"

By the time Kei has figured it out, Mori has spotted them.

**"Oh, look what I found."**

**\------**

Tadashi shields himself behind Kei immediately. Kei catches on to the current situation they're in. Mori Daisuke stands in front of them with his gang following closely behind him. He drops the cigarette he had between his fingers on the ground before crushing it with his shoes, extinguishing the flames. Kei scans Mori from head to toe, the dude has grown well, taller and fitter than before, definitely not a scrawny kid anymore.

"Tsuki, my buddy! How has it been eh?"

Mori opens up his arms as if he's receiving a hug from a good old pal, but Kei is no friend to him, nor does he wants to go anywhere near a crazy dude that reeks of rancid smoke and burning rubber. Kei takes a big, obvious step back.

"Don't call me that, I'm not your buddy. And don't come any nearer, you smell awful. Ew."

"Ew? Ouch, Tsuki, that hurts."

Mori pulls his arms back. Kei watches as his ruffles his disgusting hair, he didn't care if that hurts, because what's going to come from his mouth could hurt even more.

"Did you asked for that hairstyle or did your barber decided it for you? If so, you really should change a hair salon. They have either none, or a terrible taste."

Kei actually betted that Mori asked for it, so he was bold, very bold to say that in Mori's face.

"Oh, fuck you, Tsuki. I have taste!"

Mori raises his voice and step in closer to Kei. Kei backs up a little and so did Tadashi, maybe Kei really shouldn't have said that.

"Aw, is that little Tadashi-kun back there? Stop being such a pussy, Tadashi."

Tadashi frowns, the memories of getting picked by Mori were flowing back to him. 

"I thought you moved out of Miyagi?"

Kei shot Mori a question, hopefully to distract him. If Mori would answer, that is.

"Oh, I did. But Australia really wasn't the place for me."

 _He moved all the way to Australia? Talk about privileges._ Kei thinks to himself.

"The atmosphere is nice, school is nice, but that's that. Everything was too nice."

 _Everything was too nice? That's why they moved back?_ Kei finds that reason absurd, but what's even more absurd is that Mori would move back to Japan, back to Miyagi in such a short amount of time.

"Maybe you and Tadashi would have liked it there better......that is, if you'll ever have the chance to."

Mori mocks and chuckles as Kei looks around him to find himself and Tadashi surrounded by Mori's gang. Mori's gang, there were like nothing like Kei had expected. _Have they grew in number?_ No, it's not even the same group of people that they knew before. Scanning his surroundings, Kei's looking for an exit. He has his eyes on a long alleyway, right beside one of Mori's...... _Holy--is that guy holding a baseball bat?!_

"YIK!"

Tadashi shrieks, one of Mori's boys had kicked him in the thigh. It made Tadashi jump and lean forward, bumping into Kei. Kei quickly swirls around to catch Tadashi, while an itchy hand reaches out to Kei. Mori takes the opportunity to snatch his headphones, pulling his MP3 along with it.

"OI!"

Kei felt his precious headphones leaving his neck. He immediately turns back to Mori and snaps at him. Mori dangles the headphones around with the MP3 still attached on the wires, teasing and tempting Kei with it.

"Give that back. I'm pretty sure you can afford one yourself."

"Oh?"

Mori doesn't give a damn about getting himself a pair of headphones, but he does have his eyes on that MP3. It's a new one, he could tell from the model, just released a couple days ago. He thought it'll be nice to get his hand on one of those, especially for free.

Mori pulls the wire and detached the MP3 from Kei's headphones, Kei doesn't like where this is going.

"I don't need your lousy headphones."

That's when Kei had enough, his instinct kicks in, he knows where this is heading. Kei launches forward as Mori raises the headphone over his head. He grabs on his headphones just in time before Mori could swing it off from his hands. Within a flash, Kei tugs on his headphones and on Tadashi, he shoves one of Mori's boys off from his feet. Kei is an athlete himself, he has the strength and stamina, but compare to their dire situation, there's no where he could fight them all off on his own, or with Tadashi (who probably has pissed himself off now) He never intent to start a fight anyway.

So what does Kei and Tadashi do when surrounded by a gang with an alleyway being their only escape? Put those athletic legs into good use and fucking book it.

"Tsukiii!"

"Shut up and RUN!"

Even in a critical moment, Kei reminds himself to shut Tadashi up. They went right into the alleyway as fast as their legs could carry them. Kei doesn't want to know if the dude with the baseball bat is chasing up their asses.

The boy that Kei had shoved got up from his feet and was ready to get back at them until Mori stops him.

"Let them go. We'll deal with them next time."

Mori tosses his new loot for the day in the air lightly and grabs on it as it falls.

"Bye, Tsuki and Tadashi-kunnnnnn! We'll meet again!"

Mori shouts towards them as he waves his hands in the air. Kei and Tadashi hears him, they didn't bother to look back.

\-----

"Tsuki, wait!"

They finally came to a stop at a junction. Kei leans onto a bar, huffing and puffing. He checks to see if the coast is clear. The sun has set and darkness crawls over Miyagi, lamp post lighting up the streets

"They're gone. We should head ba--"

"Your MP3!"

Tadashi shouted and Kei has his eyes flung wide open. He holds onto the wire of his headphone, tracing it down to the end. No MP3 there. He remembers, Mori had plucked it out before he was going to throw his headphone.

"How are we going to get it back?"

Tadashi was worried for Kei and Kei was worried for himself, it makes sense. He's not going to be able to make full use of his headphones if there isn't actual music attached to the end of it. And Kei lives on music, it's like breathing air and drinking water for him.

"I don't think getting anything back from Mori is a choice."

Kei was thinking that he could buy a new one, but it will have to come out from his own pocket money. He'll probably skip a couple of lunches, but even so it'll take so long for Kei to save enough money for the same model, maybe he'll get an older model.

Mori wouldn't be interested in an older model, right?

Kei couldn't believe it, that Mori got to him. Not only has Mori taken his life-support-MP3, but he has build an awareness that Mori would come get him the second time? _Is this what being the victim feels like?_

_Is this what Yams had felt like?_

No, Kei isn't going to let this incident get to him. He should think rationally, like he always do, perhaps he should tell the teachers about it? Oh who is he kidding, he's not even sure if Mori goes to Karasuno.

Or does he?

Kei recalls Mori saying that **they'll meet again**. Yea, maybe that's why Kei thought he would meet Mori a second time, why he thought Mori would actually show up at Karasuno. It's all a psychological influence, a verbal abuse to drag down one's mentally. But then again, the fact that Mori has his MP3 is still there, he'll have to think of another few ways to deal with it.

"Let's not worry about that now. We should head back first......this way."

Kei points out the way then puts his headphone away in his bag. Tadashi lifts himself off the ground, he picks up his pace and walks by his side, shivering.

"Cold? Or afraid?"

Kei tilts his head over to meet Tadashi's eyes.

"Um, cold......actually, maybe both......"

Tadashi sneezes lightly right after that, he rubs his nose.

"I told you to bring a jumper. The night gets cold during this time of the year."

Tadashi giggles, how dare of him, Kei will never admit that he loves it when Tadashi does his happy-helpless-giggle. It makes Tadashi smile, and it makes Kei blush up to his ears. Tadashi was always the one to stick close to Kei, offering him snuggles and hugs, but occasionally, there are times where Kei would scoot closer to Tadashi.

"Yea, I'm sorry, should have listened."

Times like these.

Kei throws his arms over Tadashi and pulls him in. Tadashi took it by surprise at first, but then finds himself leaning his head on Kei's body, warming him up on the outside, and inside. His heart flutters, it's a rare occasion, and opportunity for Tadashi. He tugs one of his hands into Kei's pocket.

"Mmmm......it's warm......"

Tadashi mumbles as he leans in closer, embracing Kei's offer fully. They hugged onto each other, in the silent night, on an empty street, making their way back home.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIND ME: [@dragonet_era](https://twitter.com/dragonet_era) on Twitter


	2. Chapter 2

Credit: @MGMG_1012 (Zero-chan)

\-----

With the sun barely up, Kei and Tadashi arrive at school earlier than usual, walking into their vacant classroom. Kei settles down on his desk to finish of the last bit of his homework, well, he tries to. With the music absent, Kei struggles to think straight, the aggressive flickerings and tappings on his pen against his desk reflects his frustration since he sat down. He needs a sound, some melody, a beat to listen to, and he hopes the loud clicking from his pen that resounds in the quiet classroom would help him ease a little.

Tadashi tilts his head back and peeks at Kei. The speed of his clicking pen getting faster and faster and the tappings getting louder and louder. Tadashi could tell Kei is stressing out and he could feel the tension through every click and tap. It's nerve-racking, the pressure of the atmosphere rising little by little.

Then Kei stops, the class goes back to complete silence.

Kei slides his homework under his desk, gets up and walks to the front door.

"Tsuki, where are you going?"

Tadashi pipes up from behind him.

"I'm just going for a walk. You don't have to follow me."

Tadashi covers his book and pushes his chair back ready to leave his seat, then Kei rephrases himself.

"Actually......I want some time alone, I'll be fine."

Tadashi pauses, his ass hovering just above his chair before sitting down again.

"Alright......"

\-----

Kei wanders around school ground aimlessly and finds himself walking towards the gym. _Why the gym?_ Kei isn't too sure about himself either, maybe because it's the second most-time-spent places in the school after his classroom, and that he hopes to get a sense of comfort.

Also maybe it's because the commotion coming from the gym lured him here.

Kei hears a continuous series of bangings and slammings against the wooden floor, plus some chatting and loud laughter. _Who would be occupying the gym this early in the morning?_ Who knows, it could be the volleyball idiots. The door is shut tight, but Kei can still peek through the air vents if he wants to.

If he wants to.

They say curiosity kills the cat, and Kei finally understands why. He regrets the very moment he decided to bent down and look through the vent. He absolutely can not believe what he just witnessed. There, among the basketball players, stood none other than the top gang leaders in Miyagi......

Mori Daisuke.

Kei has his mouth open up so wide that he could fit his whole fist in it, and he was really close to actually doing it, the urge to punch himself. _Rumours were supposed to stay as rumours._ That's what Kei had thought, but no, this one **had** to come true. And he thought he could just put Mori's issue to the side yesterday, he could take a break with a lonely, peaceful early morning stroll. But oh no, his morning ruined without music plus a nasty surprise.

How infuriating, how ironic.

Kei runs his hands all over his hair, sulking and groaning. He really couldn't contain his frustration any longer, so he takes it out on a trashcan. He wanted to just give the can a little nudge, but with the power of his athletic legs and frustrations, he ends up giving it a full blown kick, sending the trashcan flying off the pavement.

Kei pauses, and so did the commotion in the gym.

Someone throws the gym door wide open, he scans the area and finds Kei outside the gym. Kei should run, his mind is sending him mix signals and his body stays in place. Goddammit, between flight or fight response, his body went for another option, freeze.

_OH shit._

\-----

"Oh ho, it's you!"

Mori peeps his head over and skips out of the gym, he moves slowly towards Kei with a thick stick on his nape, his arms hanging over it. As he walks closer, Kei realizes that's no stick, it's freaking a baseball bat.

"You came to......Karasuno."

"Hehe surprise~~Aren't you glad to see me?" Mori teases.

Guess when Mori said they'll meet again, he really means it. Some basketball players comes out of the gym to join the fun, the fun that Mori's having, but not Kei. They shuffle closely towards Kei behind Mori. Kei feels the tension rising, he backs off. God, in a situation of life and death, Kei still wants his answers. He gathers his courage and throws his question. 

"So......Mori......y-you are in the basketball team?"

"Oh no, these fine fellows here are my good pals. I prefer baseball."

Well that explains Mori's fetish with baseball bats.

"I played a lot in Australia. The sensation of swinging it at full speed, damn, it's so satisfying."

Mori bluffs as he continues to move closer to Kei.

"And you know what's even more satisfying?"

_What?_

"What's it like, when I swing this bat......on you."

Mori smirks from ear to ear, Kei thought he saw the imagery of a literal demon. Kei should really flee by now, this is his last warning. Mori continues his intimidation.

"I heard you and Tadashi-kun are school representatives athletes. How nice......imagine how would it go down for you, and maybe Tadashi.......with a broken kneecap......."

That last sentence hit Kei like a bullet. Mori stops when Kei suddenly stands motionless. All this time Kei had the intention to run, but Mori had triggered him, how dare he places Tadashi at risk. 

"Don't--"

"What? Can hear you?" Mori pulls his ears in.

**"Don't you dare touch him."**

Kei growls under his breath, glaring right at Mori. Mori grits his teeth, he's amused and pissed. All his childhood, he had been shamed by this very blonde hair saltass bastard that stands in front of him. He hates it, how arrogant and sassy Kei reacts to his every will. Now here he is with a newly gathered, powerful gang, a status and a bat in his hand, yet Kei still dares to challenge him to this very day. _How fucking stubborn is he? Can't he see the situation he is in?_

He lowers his bat, gripping it firmly in his hand. Clearly, he has the upper hand here.

"OH? What if, I do?"

Kei isn't thinking straight anymore, and neither is Mori. Kei's pretty sure that Mori is this close to raising the bat at him, and this close to getting his ass whacked with the basketball team behind Mori cracking their knuckles. Kei is clearly at a disadvantage, but putting Tadashi's on the line has broke his last brain cell for rational thought.

Now with the tension at its peek, the two sides were ready for an ugly brawl.......

Until a third party interrupts.

The sound of two fingers violently slamming on the vending machine, followed by a carton of milk dropping from it. The tension falls, they shift their sight to the only vending machine nearby.

\-----

Kageyama Tobio bends over to pick up his carton, unwraps the straw, pokes it in and takes his first slip, with everyone watching him in the awkward silence.

Mori stares, he is waiting for Tobio to leave to continue on with business, but no. Tobio leans on the vending machine, he gives the vending machines an odd look, wondering why the machine always picks milk for him and never the other option he presses, yogurt.

"Ah-hem!" Mori coughs, trying to grab Tobio's attention. Tobio glances over a little, but turns his attention right back at the machine as if the dummy hears nothing.

Mori screams, how dare he ignores him.

"EXCUSE YOU BASTARD, can't you see we're in the middle of something here?! You fucking retar--"

Now he's got Tobio's attention, Tobio heard _bastard_. He tilts his head over his shoulder with a fiery spark in his eyes.

**"Huh?"**

Mori feels a sharp shiver prickling down his spine, he jumps.

With the sun slowly rising and beaming on them, Tobio's standing under shelter, with only half his lower body casted on sunlight and the other half in the dark, his azure eyes gleaming in the shadows.

 **"Who are you calling a bastard?"** Tobio hisses.

Maybe the shadow was just half the effect, but those two lines were more than enough to shut Mori up tight. Not just that, it was enough to shut everyone up and kill the tension. Once again Kei couldn't believe what he's witnessing, Mori is actually shaking, Tobio had mind fucked him.

Not like trembling shaking, but he has clearly lost his grip on the baseball bat, letting it slide down from his palm. His gang roll their sleeves with intentions to approach Tobio.

"Dismiss." Mori holds them back.

"Dismiss?" They second doubted.

"Yes, dismiss! Now! Go back to your own business!"

Beating up Kei was supposed to be their business, but Mori has a change of plans. He waves his hands around, shooing them like a flock of pigeons as they scramble off in different directions. He turns back to Kei.

"Next time, I swear--"

Mori folds his fingers into a fist and punches a pole. A loud bang along with a tremble vibrates around them. He peers at Tobio one last time, unwilling to meet his eyes before walking away, kicking off the trashcan that Kei had before.

That said trashcan has suffered a lot today.

Kei takes a deep breath and sighs, his body crumbles apart and sits down heavily. His mind echoing _holy shit_ over and over again. Did he really think he could put up a fight with Mori? No. What the hell was he think? He has completely no idea, one swing from that bat would absolutely comatose him. Curse Mori and his damn bat. Kei has never thought Mori would be such a problem for him, until the MP3 incident and close call just a couple minutes ago, he has completely changed his mind about Mori.

Then there was Tobio, Kei looks up at the vending machine to realize Tobio has disappeared from the scene. Oh Tobio, oh the fucking audacity that he has. Honestly Kei used to have that same baseless confidence just because he emits that unintentional intimidating aura back in junior high. So when he gradually realized how well he was **unintentionally** dominating in junior high, he actually enjoyed it. That's how Kei grew to **intentionally** diss and downgrade on other people, not everyone, he's not a bully, just to the idiots and annoying people. Especially the idiots in his volleyball team. Especially this one particular, egotistical, kingly idiot in his volleyball team.

Tsukishima Kei despises idiots, Kageyama Tobio was no exception.

The school bell rings and Kei shoots up from the ground. He dashes back to his classroom and thank God he's just in time. Tadashi's glad he made it back too.

\-----

"So, don't freak out too much about this." Kei gave Tadashi a nudge to get his attention before delivering the news, the very unfortunate news that neither Kei nor Tadashi wants to admit.

"The rumours are true, Mori is here in our school." Kei was so soft that he was practically whispering and breathing in Tadashi's ears. Tadashi's eyes flings wide open, he looks at Kei in disbelief.

"Hey, don't give me that look. You were more convinced than me when you first heard about it."

Oh how the tables have turned, Tadashi actually wishes that 'rumour are just rumour' were truer. A small wave of panic washes over him.

"So, are w-we going to bump into them often n-now?" Tadashi fiddles with his fingers.

"Probably not." Even though Kei had just encountered Mori this morning and nearly started a fight but Tadashi doesn't need to know that.

"Hopefully......"

Tadashi feels a shiver, he remembers back in junior high, Kei has his back (or more like he was hiding behind Kei's back) when it comes to bullies and especially Mori. But this ain't junior high no more and Kei isn't invincible. Kei isn't his personal bodyguard against all kind of trouble either, he's got a limit. Knowing this fact, Tadashi insecurity has raised drastically, his shelter ripping apart and something, someone is about to burst his bubble of comfort sooner or later.

Now that Mori is in Karasuno, Kei could make a report to the teachers. _But for what?_ Mori's a student here with a well known gang but they haven't really done anything yet. Well, they haven't done anything that could get them caught red-handed with no excuse.

Mori's an asshole, but he's no idiot.

After a couple of 'lessons and torture' from junior high, he has learned some smart, dirty plays, famously known to start the fire, then pretend to be the firefighter to put the fire out. His financial background grants him this will, plus his crafty fake personality to gain favour over the teachers and some trustworthy students allows him to maintain positive reputation in school even if he has a negative impact outside school ground. Only those who have encountered Mori's catastrophe would understand the threat he holds, others would know him as the proud Daisuke of the Mori family household. How despicable, a two-faced bastard.

Clearly Kei has a lot of learn about Mori, but if there's one thing he noticed today was that even the gang leader has a flaw. Perhaps not entirely durable but would still make a worthwhile, depending on how **he** performs.

Suddenly Kei has an idea, and honestly he's rather ashamed of it, to think that he'll ever need help from a person he despises, but Mori was once someone like that too, and look what he has become. He's not sure if it's a good one or if it'll workout but it's worth a shot. After all, it's like putting an oiled rusty wrench to good use for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Credit: @i_am_roji (Twitter)

\-----

Kei didn't need to think twice about where he is heading during break time. There's only one place in this school that the guy would definitely show up everyday right at this damn moment in time, the vending machines.

He turns around the corner and sees no one there, he's early. Waiting by the machines, he's thinking about buying a drink for himself too, while wondering how Tobio develops his extreme fetish for dairy products and lactose. Kei runs his hands around his pockets looking for a few yens, a shadow crawls over his shoulders. He twitches, but then realises the boy was just the person he's looking for.

Tobio walks pass Kei and inserts his yen, purposefully avoiding eye contact as his coins clink down into the machine. The relationship between the middle blocker and setter has always been very bland. Other than talking, or more like bickering on the court during volleyball practice, the two never find another reason to communicate off court. Even if they do come across each others path off court, in school ground, they wouldn't even give a damn to greet each other.

But Kei is about to change that rhythm.

"Hey, King."

Not the best way to start the conversation. Tobio hears him, but continues to make his options on the vending machine, slamming his two fingers down harder than before. He didn't bother to look up.

"King," Kei says again, moving closer this time to catch his attention. But again, Tobio doesn't reply. Kei sighs, then decides to change the call.

"Kageyama Tobio."

The vending machine dispenses the carton, Tobio bends down to pick up. He has been experiencing a lot of surprises today. The gang from this morning, the vending machines finally decided gave him yogurt instead of milk.......

And Kei actually calling him by his full name.

"What?" Tobio finally replies as he pokes the straw into the carton to sip on the thick dairy consistency.

"I've got a favor to ask from you,"

' _A favor, from me?'_ Tobio doubts, unconcern about what, but rather why. He never thought that the saltass middle blocker would ever ask a favor from him. Tobio acknowledged the fact his a dummy in almost everything except volleyball, what kind of service does the bean pole need?

"Why me?" Tobio shoots the obvious question.

"Because I think only you can pull it off. Let's talk somewhere else." Kei moves away from the vending machines, Tobio's doubt still lingers but follows hesitantly.

\-----

They shifted their location to behind the stalls with more closure and privacy.

"Why so mysterious about it?" Tobio asks as he continues on sipping on his drink.

"I don't want us to encounter anyone of trouble," Kei clearly meant Mori. Tobio hasn't got the gist of it, although he did interrupted them this morning. He thought Kei was messing around with some friends and totally failed to read the atmosphere.

"Hurry up and straight to the point, I haven't got all day."

"Calm down, King."

"Call me King one more fucking time, and I'm out of here." Tobio cusses, gradually frustrated at the scene Kei is making.

"Can you walk Yamaguchi home?" Kei blurts directly, as straightforward as Tobio wants it.

"What--" A simple task that Tobio never expect to hear. "I go home from the opposite way of his. Don't you two walk home together?"

"True, but he needs you."

' _He needs me?'_

"Remember the guys from this morning? They've messed around with him before and they probably going to do it again." Kei explains.

"And? You want me to be his bodyguard? I don't fight."

Honestly Tobio could put up a fight if he wants to, he literally once picked up Hinata whole and threw him over the gym. Actually not once, he has done it several times, but he has spent too much dedication on his fingers and hands, they are way too precious for a fist fight. He's not going to let all his time on his manicure go to waste.

"You don't need to fight," Kei hopes he doesn't, he has no insurances for it. "You just need to......appear. I've noticed, they don't mess with you. They wouldn't dare to."

"I don't think I'll argee to this......" Tobio begins to turn away before Kei holds him back.

"OK then, it's not a favor. It's more of a demand now, for the times I have to tutor you and Hinata for your exam." Kei pulls out his best cards into play.

Tobio scoffs, "Pff, you barely taught us! I would have given Yachi and Yamaguchi more credi-" Tobio bit on his lips, realizing what has just slip out of his tongue. And so did Kei, he immediately grabs the opportunity to turn Tobio's words against himself.

"Well then, do it for Yamaguchi. He's the one in need of help now." Kei rebuttals, a small smirk slides up from the corner of his mouth, gladly thinking that he has the deal sealed.

On the other hand, Tobio frowns while nibbling on his straw. He set his own trap and jumped into it, oh the stupidity. But thinking again, if just as simple as walking Yamaguchi home, it shouldn't be a big problem if the gang doesn't engage him like Kei had said, and Tobio definitely wouldn't mind walking a few extra miles.

"Fine, how long will this go?"

Kei realizes he hasn't plan further till this question pops up. He probably intents Tobio to follow them home for as long as possible, but that would give Tobio the choice to back out whenever he wants, and that's not what Kei wants. But of course, Kei can't keep Tobio in this deal forever, unless he trades in something more.

"How long did Yamaguchi tutor you for your exams?" It was the only account Kei could think of at that moment.

"About a week."

"Then a week it is."

\-----

"Kageyama?"

Practice has ended, Tadashi gradually realizes how Tobio seems to be following their footsteps from behind him and Kei as they make their way back home. He turns around to greet him with curiosity.

"He's following us home for the week, we made a deal," Kei gives Tadashi his answer.

"He is?" Tadashi would ask why and how on earth Kei manage to let Tobio agree to this, but he doesn't. Tadashi clearly understands the past tension between the two volleyball players, and he is currently engulfed in between the present tension too as he sees Tobio shuffling behind quietly, hands in his pockets.

"You don't need to stray that far," Kei tilts his head back.

Tobio rolls his eyes but picks up his pace, now walking side-by-side with Tadashi in the middle of them both, an interesting formation. They took a few turns around the block before coming to the every stage that Kei is looking forward to see if his plans would work, the park.

As expected, Mori's gang are present. With a cigarette in hand, laughing and chatting away in an intoxicating atmosphere. It didn't take Mori long to notice the volleyball boys, strolling past them. He glances over and sneers, he's begin waiting for another chance to bite Kei back after the incident gym at the gym. Honestly, he didn't expect Kei and Tadashi would be bold, or foolish enough to walk back home on their usual route.

Unfortunately for Mori, he didn't expect a particular someone with them too.

Kei's the tallest among them, his height shadowing over Tadashi, but also on him. Mori squints his eyes as the blueberry boy walks a pace faster, revealing himself.

"Goddammit," Mori curses under his breath,

"What is it?" His subordinate hears him.

"That boy is with them," Mori points to their direction with his cigarette, then tossing it out.

"We do have more people," His subordinate notes, but they all refuse to engage them.

If there's something that Mori and his gang understand it's that they even though they have the men power, they would not engage with Kageyama Tobio. Mori took Tobio's indirect threat quite seriously, but he is both pressured and very annoyed. It's just like how Kei use to pressure him back in junior high.

History just repeats itself, this time with Tobio.

His subordinates have their own reasons to stay away from Tobio, a reason that Mori would learn to know.

"Who's that blueberry boy?" Mori turns to his gang and announces his question.

"From Class 1-3, that's all I know."

"He doesn't talk with anyone, and nor does anyone, no one would be dare to."

"Most teachers would leave him be, I heard he manage to pissed off the vice-principal, twice."

"They say his face is a momento mori."

His subordinate throws him scattered and random information that Mori finds it all useless, until one particular info sparks his interest.

"They call him the 'King'."

"King?"

King, how fine. Mori gets lot of names for his 'deeds' too, but how does one earns a nickname so subversive?

"That's what the volleyball dorks call him. I heard he's pretty well known in the other schools too, especially the V-team from Aoba Johsai."

"OH really? And I haven't heard of him?!"

Mori was triggered, by the fact that there was like some other top dog in the prefecture he has never heard of. By the fact, he is this close to his turf.

By the fact, Tobio dares to threaten him.

"Dancho, you just return from Australia, there's a lot to catch up."

And catch up, Mori will. Kei working with the blueberry is a hindrance that has to go, and currently at the top of Mori's primary targets.

\------

"Is it them?" Tobio steps forward to get Kei out of his line of vision, staring hard at the small crowd in the park. "They don't seems that bad."

  
"Wait till you see their bats." Kei says as he walks straight on, avoiding any eye contact with the gang.

Tadashi shudders as they stroll past, he gives Kei a bump, signaling him to speed up their pace and once again, Kei doesn't. He wants to see how Mori would react, or more like, he wants to see if Mori wouldn't react. They walk past the park, down further, and turn away at a junction. Tadashi shoots his head behind him, the gang stays at their turf, and they got past uninterrupted.

"They didn't care," Tadashi is beginning to understand why Kei brought Tobio along with them. "Not bad, Kageyama,"

"I did nothing," Tobio scratches his head.

Kei turns to Tobio, "That's exactly what we wanted, your intimidation works."

Tobio raises an eyebrow, "My intimidation?"

Kei wonders have Tobio not realize it? Some would say his face is a momento mori. And it's not just his face, Tobio just has this natural daunting aura over him that keeps everyone of good and trouble away, one that no one would want to approach on a daily basis. Maybe volleyball isn't the only thing Tobio can do, if he had more brains, he could probably start off a gang community of his own.

Guess it's why he has no friends, except for the volleyball club, only they could endure him, especially Hinata. But more importantly, only they know who he really is under that scowl mask, a volleyball dork.

"If you just needed someone intimating, you could ask anyone else."

Kei thinks Tobio actually makes a good point.

"Like Daichi-san and Tanaka-san, or maybe even Asahi-san. You just someone who **looks** intimating, right?" Tobio questions as they walk closer to their destination.

"Daichi-san is our captain, his position gives him that authority over us. It work nothing on Mori. Tanaka is highly going to start a fight before Mori does. And Asahi......"

 _Asahi would probably agree to help out, but then call quits on day one after witnessing the gang,_ that's what Kei thought, and honestly Tobio pictures it as well.

"So your only option is me."

Tobio chuckles, a sarcastic looking smirk pastes over his face, his signature smirk that makes Kei want to regret his life decisions and send his fist over. The volleyball idiot now understands the position he is in, the fact that Tadashi and Kei relies on him for protection. No, he doesn't want to make things harder for Tadashi, but having this advantage over Kei makes him feel disgustingly good, and makes Kei feel disgustingly vulnerable.

"It's only for a week," Kei makes his remarks.

"Yup, **only** for a week," Tobio teases, his smirk still stays on his face.

They finally arrive at the neighborhood, Tadashi waves back at Tobio as Tobio heads back to his own home.

"Thanks Kageyama, are you sure you'll be fine? It's already dark."

"I'll keep going down this path, it's basically a big turn for me, still one way just further."

"Alright, bye!"

Kei watches as Tobio dashes off into the night with his white sling bag bouncing around from the momentum his body carries.

_Tobio's in a rush._

He understands that it is late now and his parents might wonder about his whereabouts. For a moment there Kei feels bad about having Tobio to do this task for Tadashi and his sake. Even if the two weren't really close but they were still teammates, they do bond over volleyball, Kei isn't a total asshole.

But little does Kei knows, Tobio isn't heading back home tonight.

Hinata Shouyou is waiting.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Credit: 桧生とうげ (Pivix 13549196)

\-----

Kageyama Tobio is on his way.

He's on his way to Hinata, dashing into the night as fast as his legs can carry. He checks his phone, he's obviously late, maybe he shouldn't have agreed to Kei to walk them back home today.

He made a promise, he's not going to break it, he's not going to break it again.

Finally, he makes it to his destination, on the top of a hill, an empty space stretching out, a tall ancestral tree stands in the middle. Tobio hikes up the hill and leans onto the tree, trying to catch his breath. He looks around, he's pretty sure this is the spot Hinata told him about, but no one's in sight.

Leaves starts rustling violently, Tobio looks up. A bright orange fluff suddenly falls from between the leaves and branches. Tobio flinches but it's too late to make any moves, he crashing right on top of Tobio.

"BOKE!" Tobio sits up and grabs the orange fluff that lays on top of him. "THAT WAS DANGEROUS!"

Hinata Shouyou has his head tilt up as Tobio grips on his hair. He laughs out loud, "Hehe I'm sorry, but that was kinda fun."

He smiles, twigs in his hair, under the moonlight, he's a mess, a beautiful mess. Tobio's heart flutters at the sight of Hinata, now sitting on his lap. His embarrassment reflects on his red face and blushing cheeks.

"Also, you're late! Now we don't have much time left to do this," Hinata yells and Tobio immediately rebuttals.

"It's only 16 minutes! I had something on hand, plus you haven't even mention what we're doing," Tobio pouts along with his blush cheeks, Hinata continues to laugh it off.

They've been keeping it a secret, the secret that Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou have been dating for the past couple weeks now and all is going well. Their relationship is advancing in a slow pace, but growing little by little everyday. Hinata has cherished these moments with Tobio, and little does anybody know that Tobio is a huge softie for Hinata. It's rather ironic, that Tobio would be dating the Jumpy Tangerine, but love is unexpected, unexplainable, and full of surprises. And tonight, Hinata has plan a surprise for him too.

"Have you heard of a time capsule?" Hinata asks as he reaches for Tobio's hand in his hair.

"No, I haven't. What is it?" Tobio looses his grip on Hinata, now ruffling his hands all over the orange fluff to get rid of the twigs.

"Hehe let me show you," Hinata picks himself up and moves to the other side of the tree, Tobio follows behind him. Shifting over to his side to see what Hinata has prepped. _A metal box, and a hole?_

"I started on the hole myself cause you were late. It's not deep enough yet, I need some help," Hinata hands Tobio an extra shovel.

"You still haven't tell me what this is all about," Tobio peaks over to the metal box.

"That metal box is our time capsule. We'll put some significant stuff in there and bury it here. Then we'll open it after a few years."

"Why do we need to wait for years?" Tobio questions bluntly and Hinata gives him a flick on his forehead. Tobio yelps.

"For the memories of course! Imagine when we grow older together and come back here to revisit the memories we preserved, it'll be so cool!" Hinata smiles again over the excitement, Tobio squeezes his cheeks. Hinata yelps.

"Boke, like if I can wait that long. And how do you know if we'll still be together then?" Tobio let's go of his face, but Hinata swirls around. Tobio was caught off guard when Hinata pounces on him, hugging him tight around the waist.

"WE WILL! I mean--" Hinata pauses at his stupidity, how does he know if he and Tobio would still stay together in the future? He doesn't. He just believe that they will. He wants to believe that they definitely will.

That's how much Hinata has fell for Tobio, head over heels, on cloud nine. And when Hinata and Tobio gave each others first kiss away the other day, Hinata was sure, he wants to keep holding onto Tobio whole heartedly and contently, like a river that never runs dry. He prays he will.

Tobio wraps his arms around Hinata, squeezing the tangerine so tight Hinata could barely breath. He slaps on Tobio to indicate his suffocation, Tobio releases his grip a little.

"Keep going," Tobio whispers with his head over Hinata's shoulder. "Keep going on what you were going to say,"

Hinata hears him clearly.

"We will stay together, now and then," Hinata snuggles into Tobio's warmth.

\-----

They got to work on the time capsule and the hole, clumsily carving their way through the dirt with a shovel in each hand. After that's done, Hinata pulls the metal box over.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Hinata opens up the box.

"Yea," Tobio runs his hands over his bag and fishes out a few photos, notes and letters. He hands them over to Hinata. "Wait, you are putting that in?"

Tobio notices Hinata's keychain that Tobio has bought for the both of them in the box. It's a little volleyball chain with their numbers on it, Hinata has 10 and Tobio has his 9 hooked on the zipper off his bag.

"Yup, it's my first gift from you. I think it's worth treasuring,"

"What happening to wanting matching keychains?" Tobio raises a brow.

"OH um....haha....we can get another one?" Hinata giggles awkwardly.

 _'God, why does he have to be so cute?'_ Another layer of blush spreads across Tobio's face. He reaches for his bag zipper, unhooking his own keychain.

"Here," Tobio tosses his keychain in with a clink. "Now it's a pair."

"Aww," Hinata teases, rather surprised by the fact Tobio would thought to do that. Maybe Tobio isn't so blunt after all, especially when it comes to Hinata.

Hinata rearranges everything and covers up the metal box, the lid pops in place.

"Well, time to bury it."

He shoves the box into the hole, it somewhat fits, then they throw the dirt back in, filling the hole up along with the time capsule. Hinata gives the brown patch a gentle pat with his shovel before standing up to his feet.

"What's that for?" Tobio dusts his hands and stands.

"To give it some 'love and care'," Hinata quotes with his fingers flickering in the air. "Now we need to mark it, so we'll remember where it is,"

"With what?"

Hinata freezes, "Good question."

He thought he planned everything through but he forgot about this. He's not sure how he's able to make a visible but unobvious mark, they definitely don't one someone else to dig this up. Luckily, Tobio got his gears turning at the right time.

"You didn't plan this through, did you?"

"Nope, oops"

Tobio sighs.

"Here, use this," Tobio reaches for a couple of stone on the ground with a sharp tip and hands one over to Hinata. "We'll carve our names on the tree."

Hinata shoots at Tobio, "OH yes! That's a great idea!" He takes the stone from Tobio and they both start carving.

It took a couple of stones and some strength carving into the thick, firm trunk, but they are satisfy with how it turns out.

影 Kage

日 Hi

影日 KageHi

Hinata starts smiling, again. Tobio looks over to him, indulging himself in Hinata's laughter and his smile, his freaking smile. Here under the moonlight, Hinata's smile shines bright even in the dark. No one in Tobio's 15 years of living have ever offer him a smile so warm and pure. It's so precious, sometimes Tobio wish he could snap a picture at Hinata unnoticed so he could save that prefect smile in a frame.

God, Hinata really is the sun, and when there's light, there are shadows.

Tobio slides his hands over Hinata's face, Hinata pulls his attention away from the tree and turns to Tobio. He's gleaming, Tobio's gleaming, his azure eyes perfectly cognates with the night, almost monochromatic, aesthetic looking. It's gorgeous, Tobio is so gorgeous, no one sees it but him. Well too bad for them, Hinata would gladly relish on Tobio's beauty on his own, it's all for him.

It's all for Hinata only.

Hinata drowns himself in the blueberry eyes, as Tobio moves closer, placing his other hand over Hinata's cheek. Even his pretty hands and fingers are worth admiring, the ones that he took extreme care of, the ones that gently pats on Hinata head everyday, the ones that makes his tosses and sets for Hinata, all for Hinata.

His eyeslids falters almost involuntarily as Tobio moves one of his arms behind his head, another down to his waist, pulling him in, and Hinata's whole body just gladly gives in. Tobio slides his body a little under Hinata to give him some leverage, before pressing their lips together.

Hinata dips in, leaning completely on Tobio as they both loses their balance. The two boys crash back onto the ground again over the wet grass with their lips still clashing together. Heavenly, dreamily, no pressure, no hesitations, their hearts beating in rhythm and breathing in pace. They've kissed a couple of times before, but tonight is different. Hinata's floating, lifting his soul, and even if gravity pulls him down, Tobio is there to catch him. The ascending emotions and atmosphere as their lips delicately touch each other again and again, the contrast makes it clearer, cold night but warm heart, hard ground but soft kisses. The river that never runs dry now gushing over a waterfall, its a long way down, but enjoyable and free ride.

They wish the moment would last forever.

\-----

Hinata pants as he pulls away from Tobio, it was no rough kiss but a long enduring one that eats up his stamina. He gaze into Tobio eyes once again, god, his pupils are light, as if they were dilated into the sclera. Tobio huffs on the ground, embracing the sight of his boyfriend on top of him. His stomach fluttering and his head in a blur, probably from the lack of oxygen.

But mainly from the love-struck Hinata gave him.

He couldn't think straight, it's just Hinata's laughter echoing and his adorable face picturing over and over again in the back of his mind.

"You're beautiful," Tobio mumbles under his breath, his words slipping out of his tongue without second thought and with a drunk smile on his face

"And you're absolutely mesmerising," That was a big word for Hinata, he doesn't use it often, as if that word was reserved just for Tobio.

They chuckle, Tobio letting Hinata lay on him as he runs his hands on his fluffy hair again. Hinata loves it when Tobio does that, it's like a continuous pat and massage against his scalp.

Tobio should have suspected his sexual interest the day he met Kiyoko. With all the boys from the first year to the third, from their V-team to Johzenji's to Aoba Johsai's and even more boys simping for Karasuno's Queen, then there's Tobio, uninterested, unattractive. Sure about he has one or two interactions and emotional build ups for her but that's coming entirely from appreciation and respect. She's a beauty, yes, Tobio admits, but Kiyoko doesn't make his heart pump, eyes sparkle, lightheaded, cheeks flush, voice crack, run laps with blooding gushing in his veins. And Kiyoko wouldn't let Tobio run his hands all over her hair, squeeze her checks, warp his arms around then craddle in and sink his lips down, deep and slow. He wouldn't be satisfy even if any girl or anyone would let him.

But Hinata definitely would.

Their night together had been amazing but it's really time to go. Tobio checks his phone 8:42pm, oh shit. He taps on Hinata then proceeds to violently shake him.

"Hey, don't fall asleep here. Get up," Tobio lifts himself up along with Hinata.

"Oh right, home......sorry, got taken away to Lalaland or somewhere," Hinata rubs his eyes, yawning.

"Yea, me too, but we really have to go," Tobio picks up his sling bag and Hinata grabs his, he unhinges his bicycle and jumps on it.

"Well then, see you tomorrow," Hinata turns back to Tobio one more time.

"See you tomorrow, be safe," Tobio slips his bag over himself.

"I will,"

Hinata cycles up the hill as Tobio walks down in seperate ways. Tobio picks up his pace, jogging his way back while his head still reconcile in their kiss under the tree, concluding one of the best night of his life.  
.  
.  
.

.   
.

Unbeknown to them, somewhere among the shadows, someone has witness the whole ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SJKWHWdjshdjwhi A whole chapter for KageHina fluff because I absolutely love these volleyball idiot lovers :DDDD
> 
> Also this is my first time writing M/M fluff, hope you'll find it worthy of your yaoi taste XD


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4.

Kei shoves his hands into his pocket, pulls out his pen and starts clicking, almost involuntary, shuffling his legs beside Tadashi and Tobio on the other side down the familiar path. They've maintained this formation since day one, and Kei would like to keep it that way.

"Stop clicking, it's goddamn irritating," says Tobio, intenting to slap Kei's pen off his hands if Tadashi wasn't standing between them.

Kei pauses, his thumb hovering above the trigger, itching to give it another push, but ceases and slips the pen back in his pocket.

Tobio didn't expect him to obide.

"Sorry, Kageyama, Tsuki's been pretty stress late-,"

"Yama, there's nothing to apologise for."Kei interrupts.

"Stress. Mori scares the shit out of you that much?" says Tobio, sneering slightly.

"It's not Mori," It's not just Mori, "It's his MP3, Mori took it." Tadashi remarks.

Ah, yes. Tobio glances over to Kei from top to bottom and finally realises what's gone from Kei's appearance starter pack, his missing headphones were already the first clue.

"It's still about Mori," Tobio says as they make a turn.

Kei darts his eyes over to the park, like guard dog on the watch, to his surprise and perhaps glee, Mori's not there, no one's there. In fact, Mori hasn't been seen at the park since Tobio's arrival. Of course, Kei would still catch sight of Mori within the confines of school ground, but the coast is clear for them outside the zone. And its all of Tobio's credit? Top gangs of Miyagi, pushes back by one intimidating volleyball jock? It's laughable.

But Kei wouldn't celebrate yet, his beloved MP3 still in Mori's possession.

"They aren't here," Tobio pipes up. "Yesterday, and the day before."

"That means you're doing a good job. Good boy," Kei meant to compliment him but Tobio gets naturally twitchy at every word, breath and sound Kei makes.

"Don't compliment me like a dog, saltass," Tobio barks back.

Tadashi pouts,"Don't call him that."

Well too bad, Tadashi. The two towers standing on his left and right has an incomplete history and long list of indecent names and insults for each other.

"Bean Pole."

"Milk boy."

"French Fries."

"King."

"I'll fucking leave."

Kei chuckles.

"Tangerine Lovebirds."

Tobio stops, the two words impacts him like a slap over the face.

"I heard Milk and Oranges don't go too well together though, not too sure about Tangerines," Kei sneers, his sarcasm running over his mouth.

Tobio goes speechless, he definitely hasn't told anyone, absolutely no one. Unless Hinata on the other hand has let the cat out of the bag then--

"Don't look so dumbfounded, anyone could tell."

Anyone and perhaps everyone in the V-team could tell, it's so embarrassingly noticeable that Kei couldn't even put up a show. Tobio and Hinata may say to keep a secret but their body language does otherwise. Koushi was the first to suspect, his sixth scene picking up all the hint, patting, whispering, gazing, staring, Tobio's habit with running his hands all over Hinata' hair and Hinata obliges. Then maybe Daichi, and then Kei, perhaps Ennoshita and followed by Asashi. The whole V-team plays pretend to not know a thing while standing among the idiot couple being all lovely dovey to each other.

Obviously, Kei and Tadashi were a lot better at keeping it low.

Tobio sends his palm to his face, visibly reddish now. Tadashi holds back his giggles but eventually breaks out. Kei makes a sound between pffs and laughs.

\-----

Tobio sends the two dimwits back home and sets off on his own, picking up his pace as he jogs between the alleys.

'So what if they know?' Honestly, Tobio has a hunch that the secret wasn't going to last long. Either someone catches them red-handed, gets suspected or Hinata would eventually slip the truth out accidentally, maybe even intentionally. Maybe it's just the possibilities, thinking that Tobio and Hinata, the two volleyball dorks who used to always lashes out on each other, would actually be attracted to each other, sexually attracted. Some say opposite attract, but most people would think somewhere along the lines of; they make a great duo for sure, but couple?

Oh Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.

Tobio has his renowned past that drags him, an unexpected future in front that clouds him, the bond between people, teammates he broke, shattered, then rebuilded, polished, it shakes him. All grief and pressure pushed behind his back, only to resurface once in a while through nightmares and deja vu. The burden weighting on his shoulders, converts to displeasure, outburst anger.

But between it all, there's Hinata, the touch of warmth, comfort, hope. Everything is going to be just fine for Tobio, as long as he has his sun.

Something taps, Tobio leaves his train thought and scan his eyes on the surroundings, but hesitates to look behind him. The eerie night gives off a vibe from the horror movies and look back into darkness always means something bad to happen, according to the typical plot. So Tobio jogs straight on, but the tappings gets louder and louder. It could just be a stray. Tobio slows down and boldly swings around, his hands over his face, just in case a cranky feline decides to attack him on the spot.

No, it's no feline. It's a human. A certain he.

Tobio squints his eyes at the person standing off in the distance. Fitting figure, Karasuno's blazers losing hanging over his shoulders, the eye blinding, bright red hair dye.

Tobio remembered when Kei said he was doing a good job, until now.

Mori Daisuke moves closer as Tobio stands on his ground, hands in the air like a sign of surrender.

"I come in PEACE!" Mori shouts from the distance as he confronts Tobio. His voice seems to echo in the silence night. Tobio scans the man up, down, then up again, the patch of red catches a lot of his attention, reminding Tobio that Kei had said it was ugly.

And Tobio argees.

"Don't worry, no one is with me. It's just us," Mori crosses his fingers on both hands. "So you are, Kageyama Tobio?"

"No, wrong person," Tobio replies, swiftly turns around with the strong intent of going home and ignore him.

Mori blinks once, twice, then reaches out for Tobio with his left hand.

He could go for an arm, maybe his shoulders but Tobio second attempt at ignoring him as infuriated Mori to go for his hair. It's short, silky, and Tobio's a lot taller, but Mori manages to grip the strands and forcefully yanks it. Tobio draws back at the sudden attack, his head pulled down in a dangerous position that could lead him crashing backwards.

Instinct kicks in.

Tobio grunts, he lifts his right leg up and plants it behind to give himself some balance. Mori finches, assuming Tobio was going to kick him, but Mori assumed wrong, Tobio swirls around clockwise and hooks his arms over Mori's, trying to jerk his arms off yet Mori holds on. Mori lifts his right leg, aiming for Tobio's thighs. Tobio saw it coming, he grabs onto Mori leg just in time before the blow.

Mori gasps, Tobio is defending himself off while expecting Mori in everyway.

Last attack came from Tobio when he reaches out his right hands and tugs on Mori's hair, giving him the taste of his own medicine. It's dry, rough, it's nothing like Hinata's.

So now the two boys are in an awkward position where Mori only has his left foot on the ground as his fulcrum and an arm pulling on Tobio's hair to aviod tumbling over.

Tobio on the other hand grips on Mori's right leg and hair, but gradually losing his ground with Mori's tliting their balance.

"OI, PUT ME DOWN!" Mori screams and yanks his right leg. Tobio let go of it and his hair, Mori compromises. "Not bad, so you DO fight,"

"I don't fight," Tobio mumbles, he's not taking it in as a compliment.

"That's what he says, after all that flight or fight response. You're the type to raise a fist. I like it,"

Mori lays a hand on Tobio's shoulders, Tobio nudges it off. He assumes that Mori is really touchy with people, and their stuff.

"Don't touch me. What do you want?" says Tobio, to which Mori replies with,

"I want you in my team."

Say what?

"Your.....team?"

"Yup, you'll get high respect, I promise you."

"I don't play baseball."

Mori blink once, twice. He burst out laughing, finding Tobio stupidly entertaining.

"Oh god you idiot, you don't get it do you?"

Clearly Tobio does not.

Mori scoots over to Tobio, "I want you part of my gang, dummy."

Tobio finches at Mori's hot breath tingling by his ears, but so at Mori's unexpected offer.

"I- No, I don't want to be part of your gangster. I'm not like you." Tobio thought about taking back that last sentence.

"Oh, how assured. That's too bad though, you'll make a fine executive."

There's not a single hint of disappointment between those words.

**"Well, I guess his majesty would not allow himself to be a pawn to anyone."**

\------

Then comes the tension, again.

Here in Karasuno, its a taboo to speak of Yuu's height, to challenge Daichi, to tease Kiyoko (Tanaka would kill)........

And the taboo that Kei always crosses......

"King. That's what they call you, right? How majestic,"

Mori isn't entirely aware about how that issue would trigger Tobio. Although he technically had been informed by his subordinates, said: 'He doesn't like it when they call him that.' but Mori couldn't give those details an extra damn, now that Tobio has refused his offer.

"See, they are people out there who distinguish you,"

More accurately, boycott.

"You are different,"

Disparity.

"A title with such authority, why not just take it and claim your throne? You know what I'm saying?"

Oh Mori got it all wrong, especially that last part, he's so wrong.

Something twitches inside Tobio, he grits his teeth, scowls intensely. **"Don't call me that,"** Tobio hisses under his breath.

"I can't hear you," or maybe he could, but it's all part of teasing him. 

What comes after Mori being all cocky and proud is something unpleasant. He was about to leave Tobio right then and there, while he stands stock-still, Mori turns just enough for Tobio to leave his line of sight.

And its just enough for Tobio to make a sneak attack.

He lifts his legs up, aim for it, and swings with all his might from his upper thigh.

Hitting perfectly on Mori's bottom and launches him forward to the barriers where it had been temporarily constructed to square off a slope by the road. Unfortunately for him, Tobio has underestimated the strength he put into his athletic legs. Mori held out to stop the acceleration but ironically created a fulcrum form his body to tumble over the barrier. He screams, and lands face first into the soil with Tobio's soles imprinted on his ass cheeks.

A light turns on through the window of the nearby residents. Tobio shivers, he thinks he hears a cuss or two from Mori but that's not a reason to stay any longer. He escapes from the crime scene swiftly before Mori could get his ass up, or the residents could find him.

Or whatever, he has stirred enough shit for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: #minorinjuries #violence

Tobio did not mention a word about the incident.

He expects his day to go by as usual, arriving at school, stay awake for a session or two, lunch break, then doze off on math, maybe another cartoon of milk or two, maybe actually attempting to stay awake in class, maybe, but he'll definitely be wide awake when practice session rolls around.

If he's being entirely honest with himself here, it's that the little 'accident' does bugs him and he's doing a surprisingly good job of hiding it, that is until Kei brings it up.

"King, I said, consistance sets........please," says Kei, with the 'please' coming in a little late, shoved into the sentence last minute after realising that he has unconsciously called Tobio King again, so maybe emphasizing on that 'please' can balance it up?

To his glee and surprise, Tobio shot him an 'ok' with his fingers and gets back in the game, no complain, no verbal attack, and Kei was expecting one coming his way.

Everyone's playing well and as usual, but not Tobio. Kei has come to that conclusion, he eyes on Tobio longer than he usually would on the court. And when they finally finished off that last set, Kei gathers some effort to speak to him.

"That play was not your best," Kei utters beside him. "Is something on your mind?"

Tobio takes a sip from his bottle and shakes his head: no.

"I'm unconvinced," Kei says again, taking a sip from his own bottle. 

"Whatever," Tobio shrugs it off, and turns away from Kei's sight, only to turn back again when he hears an obviously long bang on the gym door. Someone swings it open form the outside, Ennoshita intercepts it just in time. Kei turns his sight to the door as well. 

"Sorry, but the volleyball club is currently using the gym," Ennoshita greets the incomers, unfriendly incomers.

"Perfect, we're looking for a blueberry boy." Someone from outside the door pipes up, loud enough for Kei to hear, and the colour drains from his face. He tilts his head to the door.

Mori has gather his full gang outside of the gym.

When Daichi walks up, he could already smell the familiar scent of trouble when he sees who's at the door. He sighs, "Ennoshita, what did they want?" 

"A.....blueberry?"

Daichi blinks once, twice.

He turns his head into the gym and scan around the members, then he gets it.

"Give us a moment," and Daichi closes the door, quietly locking it.

Kei looks back at Tobio to see an ugly reaction on his face, one that says: oh fuck. He grabs Tobio and drags him all the way back to a blind spot of the gym. Tobio doesn't even complain.

"What the hell did you do?" Kei asks, Tobio still remains silent, biting down on his lips.

"Good question, what did you do?" Daichi slips over to the interrogation. "The person outside the gym looking for you is not really someone decent to mingle with. And sadly, as you Captain, I guess I have the responsibility to make sure one of our team members don't get into trouble that's completely out of hand."

Sadly for Daichi, it might just get out of hand, and Sensei nor the coach is currently around to deal with the mess.

"Who is it??" Nishinoya shouts, dying to know.

"Yea, if it's just a couple of ruffians, Noya and I can kick their ass," says Tanaka, getting all too excited and he's already rolling up his sleeves while the rest of the team stands in confusion. 

"Mori Daisuke, and I would assume, his gang," Ennoshita fills them in.

Tanaka gasps, "MORI--OH SHIT these fists won't be enough! NOYA, grab the broom!"

"We won't be using ANY fist or BROOMS," Daichi calls out on them and turns back to Tobio.

"You're the one who started all this," Tobio mumbles, eyeing Kei. Daichi shoots Kei both a surprising and disappointing look on his face.

"No-" Kei denies, but that sent Tobio glaring and gritting his teeth. So to not make him look like an asshole in this situation, Kei rephrases, "Maybe, but technically Mori was the one who started all this."

Daichi groans as Kei and Tobio continues.

"Mori wouldn't just show up to the door with his full arsenal if you did nothing you idiot."

"Oh for fuck sake, Mori came looking for me, giving me a stupid offer into his gang or some shit and I shoved it back at him, maybe that pissed him off."

"I really don't fucking think so--" Kei pauses. "What do you mean you shoved it back at him?"

Tobio hangs his mouth open before continuing his argument with, "I gave him a little push."

Kei raises an eyebrow. "You gave him a push?" 

"On his bottom."

"On his bottom?" 

"With my legs." 

Kei blinks once, twice.

"Wait, let me rephrase that....... " He breaths in, "So what you're saying is.......you fucking kicked Mori Daisuke in the ass."

Tobio hesitates for way too long before blurting out a yes. Somewhere in the corner of his eyes he sees Daichi facepalms, Nishinoya and Tanaka's mouth wide open in disbelief. A loud bang echoes in the gym again, the metal door vibrating and trembles, they clock their heads towards it.

"Um what are they doing?" Hinata points to the door with Ennoshita pinning it down.

Bang

"I think they're trying to breach in," Sugawara makes his statement with a straight face.

Bang

"No shit, Sherlock," Kei eyes at Tadashi, who is obviously uncomfortable, twotching his fingers at every bang on the door.

And Tobio sees it too.

That door may be metal be it's about 15 years old, and it ain't gonna whole for too long. So Tobio gathers a heap of guts, walk to the door......

Kei sputters, "Wait, what are you--" 

Tobio unlocks, swings it open with balls of steel. No one could stop his suicidal decision. 

"Looking for me?"

\-----

"Oh finally," Mori says, putting his legs down. One thing that catches Tobio's attention is his arm, warped up in a cast. Flashbacks of what happened last night rewind in Tobio's mind, the bat Mori holds on the other hand gives off a clue of what's about to go down. One arm, but apparently he can still swing a bat.

A husky dude slams the door shut behind Tobio the moment he steps out of the gym. That poor door has suffer a lot today. Said husky dude also proceeds to give Tobio a nugde forward from behind which nearly swiped him off from his feet, 'nudge' might have been a light word. 

Tobio pushes himself around the crowd for some space, but eventually found himself getting dragged further from the gym, entangled and suffocating among people as he is forcefully pulled away. Until someone from the crowd extends an arm, violently shoving Tobio to the ground, he tumbles. 

Unpleasant laughter resounds around him as Tobio carefully picks himself up. He jitters, anchoring himself to stay on balance. The mounted pressure putting him on edge, it's been a while since Tobio feels so.......inferior, like a caged crow with the hunters surrounding him. Suddenly, Tobio understand what makes Mori.....Mori, what his reputation meant, how he lives up to it.

But that wasn't the end of the humiliation, Mori sounds a whistle and begins the next phrase of torture. 

Same husky dude pounces on him, locking up his arms behind and make sure he stays on the ground. Tobio grunt, it was almost pitiful, the dude proceed to tug Tobio's hair back, lifting up half of his body, enough to see Mori in sight above him.

Mori bends down to Tobio's eye level, he stalls, enjoying the sight of his dirty work and asks, "You know why you ended up like this right?" Mori runs a finger under Tobio's chin, titling it slight upwards, daunting down on Tobio's struggling face of fear and anger. He's pleased.

"Pathetic, look at you, you didn't had to look like this," Mori mocks, an ugly smirk on his face. "You see this cast here? You know what happened, right?" 

They remove one arm from behind Tobio and grips it firmly. Colour drains from Tobio's face, his whole body reacts to the extreme urgency to move out of position before the worse comes to worst, aggressively tugging on his own arm trying to release the grip.

"Pretty hands you got there," Mori continues to taunt as Tobio fidgets his fingers, the grip getting tighter. 

"I heard you're a volleyball setter, I guess that explains these hands."

Tobio's on the verge of begging.

"Well....it's too bad."

He's on the verge of tearing up.

"Gotta pay up for what you've done."

Mori signals his subordinate again. 

Tobio screams.

\-----

A grim crack sounds, the friction of tenderloins and bones together as his subordinate twists brutally. He lets him stay in position for a cruel moment before letting him go and Tobio collapse to the ground, making no attempt to get up, he couldn't at all. He turns over to side and flops his tortured arm over, warping himself with tears coursing down his face, whimpering as the ache vibrates around half his body.

Mori tilts his head over and take another bold look into Tobio, overflowing with pain and a hint of anger spark in his eyes.

"KAGEYAMA-KUN!"

Mori hears a call, "I think we are done here," He commands his followers and stands back up. They retreat, leaving Tobio to wallow in his pain.

"KAGEYAMA-KUN!" Kei dashes over, just before Mori and his gang leaves the field. "OI KING! What did they do??"

He flips Tobio to his back, the sight of the blueberry boy holding onto his abused arm desperately while sobbing in agony. It's terrifying, and absolutely terrible. Kei glares at Mori from a distance away, bastard had the audacity to smirk and grin.

"Tsukii!!!"

Kei whips his head back to see the whole team, their coach with sensei arriving to the scene. They were in distraught after discovering the victim. 

"TOBIO!" Hinata crashes by his side and shakes him, which was a terrible decision.

"NO, DON'T!" Kei grabs Hinata and pulls him out of the way, he thinks he sees the Tangerine cry.

"Kageyama-kun, can you get up?" Sensei slides an arm under Tobio and tilts his body up.

"No, he won't. He's about to pass out," Ukai digs both of his arms under him and lifts him up further from the ground. "He's heavy, I need help, get him to the infirmary, now."

Kei gives some leverage by holding onto his legs, cautiously moving. Tobio thinks he sees star for a moment there before tilting his head back and other arm slide off as he passes out completely, dangling like a ragdoll as they pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't found any decent fanart to post yet so probably add them in when I do.
> 
> Also I see that 'You Were Good To Me' has caught some attention so I'll start building up the plot for that fanfic. Thanks for all the lovely comments, I promise I read every single one of them even if I didn't reply.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Wattpad or Twitter for other updates hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME: [@dragonet_era](https://twitter.com/dragonet_era) on Twitter


End file.
